I Can Do That?
by spottedfire98
Summary: Altha is just starting to get used to camp when some guy kidnapped her. Will, she fight for good or will the temptation of knowing her past be to much?
1. My Story

**Hey! This is my first PJO fanfic:) **

**This takes place sometime after the heroes of olympus (I have no idea what the series ends like so im just saying that if they are alive in the son of neptune then they are alive now)**

**I know they are probably older than this, but im saying that Leo and anyone around his age are... umm lets say fifteen.**

**Disclaimer: Im am not Rick Riordan, because i am a girl...not a guy. **

**Enjoy!**

My name is Altha. This is my story.

I was young when I was sent away. My mother died when I was born and my dad disappeared one day, leaving me home all alone. When my neighbors found me in the house alone they took me to their house and left a note for my father, but he never came.

I was put in a run-down orphanage, no one liked me and I liked no one. That is until a women entered the orphanage.

She had this air around her that suggested a higher power. It drew in the girls and scared all the boys away. Of course I was the brave thirteen year old that went right up to her.

She had told me that she was here to look at all the girls. I had lead her to the the office. After about five minutes of them talking the women had left the office with Mrs. Lenter.

After that day my life had changed the women had come to me explaining why she was here. She asked for me to join her, of course, I said yes.

Since then I have lived in freedom from the orphanage. The only thing I dont like about my new life is the fact that we have to hate boys!

Oh, did I mention I am a Hunter of Artemis?

**Hehehe :) Ya, thats right!**

**Dont worry there will be camp half-blood in here :)**

**R&R!**

**Spottedfire**


	2. Healing, Medicine, and a River

**Spottedfire: Soooo, was it good?**

**Altha: Wait, I have to hate guys!**

**Spottedfire: Ya, about that...(Runs like the wind for cover)**

**Altha: (Chases...right into a river)**

**Spottedfire: Cant touch this! **

**Annabeth: While they are busy, Spottedfire does not-**

**Percy: Own PJO! Ha! I got to say it!**

Altha POV

We were going to Camp Half-Blood. So while everyone else were pretty pissed, Thalia practically jumped up and down in excitment, and I sat there completly confused. I had never been there before, but none of the hunters liked it except Thalia.

So before we left I took an opportunity to ask her what exactly it was.

"Only the best place ever! Before I was a hunter I lived there." Thalia then proceeded to tell me all sorts of things they do there.

Sadly I made a fatal mistake that had Thalia on me in a second. Yep, I asked if there were boys.

"WHY WOULDNT THERE BE BOYS?" Lost one eardrum, "ITS FOR ALL CHILDREN OF GODS!" There goes the other one.

"Sorry, I didnt know! Is that why the hunters hate it there?" Thalia nodded her head then said in a whisper so low I could barely hear it.

"Everyone here hates boys because in one way or another they got hurt by them. You and me havent yet, dont label them till you get to know one. Got it?" With that she left me sitting there in a daze thinking over what she had said.

Was what she said true? Were there good guys out there? Well, by all means, I hoped so! A very short two hours later we were on flirty Apollos, chariet-turned-bus, and were of. I couldnt wait to get there! So many new things! Yet, I knew that in the end I would have to leave. It wasnt like I was a demigod like Thalia or most of the other girls in the hunters, right?

**5 very horrible hours with Apollo later.**

"Ya, we get it Apollo, you can rhyme anytime!" Thalia hissed through gritted teeth as we landed on half-blood hill.

"Hey! Your a poet and you didnt even know it!" I said to Thalia in fake surprise. Thalia shot me one of her famous death stare. Lucky for me though was that we had just landed and I bolted of the bus as fast as I could... only to run into a very hard stomach.

Thalia sprinted of the bus behind me screaming at Apollo to shut up when she saw me and... whoever I ran into. I looked up to look into sea-green eyes and perfectly messed up hair. A boy. I darted away as fast as I could.

Thalia just shook her head and said "Whats up Percy! Long time no see! This is a new hunter we picked up. Her names Altha, and she is not a demigod." she said stopping his oncoming question, "but she can see through the mist."

I felt his gaze on me as a blonde haired girl walked up beside him, "Hey Thalia! We've missed you so much!" the blonde ran up and gathered Thalia in a huge hug, Percy followed and made it a group hug.

"Annabeth! Your holding on a little too to tight," Thalia laughed. I felt kinda akward just standing there like some creepy stalker person. Slowly the rest of the hunteres got of the bus and Apollo left saying he would be back in a week to pick us up. I couldnt imagine another ride with him. Scary thought though.

As I headed towards where the others had gathered someone tapped on my shoulder. I whipped around to see... ok, what was this place? Boy palace? "You look new. Whats your name cutie pie?" as soon as he said this though Thalia shouted to him

"Back of Leo! She is new and she is not ready to be scared by the types of you!" I smirked a little at her words. You could always trust to have Thalia watching your back!

"Ahh! Thalia! I was kinda hoping you wouldnt ruin this chance for me!" I knew he was probably just kidding, but I couldnt help it, I punched him in the gut.

He let out a satifying 'oof!' All the hunters let out cheers for their newbie. I leaned down so I was even with his face. "Thats Altha to you." Then I was gone following the rest of the hunters down to the Artemis cabin.

Thalia came up and patted me on the back in approval, "Next time he does that break his nose, he deserves it." Thalia left with a smile. This was going to be a really good week.

**I was going to end it here, buuut I was having to much fun with it :) hope you enjoy!**

After we had set up all our stuff in the cabin we left for activities. Thalia asked if I wanted to hang out with her, of course I said yes, who wouldnt want to have someone who had lived here before show you around? It was a lot better than that Leo kid.

Thats how we spent our day. Her showing me around, introducing me to people. For some reason though, every time we met another demigod she had to say that im not a demigod. It made me kinda sad that I would never get to have this chance here. It was really great, I had no clue why the other hunters hated it.

As the sky started getting dark and the stars started appearing, we heard a scream. It was coming from the _other_ side of half-blood hill. We exchanged one glance than we were of. When we got there we saw we were the first ones to reach the hill. Towering over us was a hellhound. Ok, not a, but three hellhounds. Seeing people running in the directon of us.

Then I noticed Katie unconsious on the ground. We had to act now. I drew my dagger and launched myself at the hound closest to Katie. I landed on its back and stabbed it, at the same time Thalia danced in a circle with the other hound looking for an opening.

As my hound exploded into dust the other hound jumped at me. I didnt have time to do a thing as its killing jaws closed...around Leo who was being stupid and jumped in front of me.

I let out a ear peircing scream then I leapt forward and grabbed the hound in my grip and heaved it away from Leo. Then I put a long slash down its side making it explode.

I turned in time to see people flow over the hill and see us all there. Me with a dagger covered in monster grime. Katie still unconsious on the ground. Thalia, stumbling towards Leo. Leo, jaw wounds on his side bleeding heavily and his eyes fluttering.

The Apollo cabin set to work on Leo and Katie. Finding Katie only had some minor damage done they had her cabin take her to the infirmary. They kept Leo there afraid to even move him in his wounded state. Soon midnight came and passed and most the people had left for their cabins, but I stayed with those few who were close to him. A boy had saved my life. After all I had heard about them it was unbelievable!

Then I felt my heart break as I saw the Apollo kids get up shaking their heads, "there is nothing we can do." they said heads bowed.

I stood there in shock, "What about nectar? Ambrosia? There has to be something!" I cried out. Even though I couldnt take the stuff, I knew it worked!

The Apollo kid just shook his head, "The wounds are to great, and even if we did he would burn up from to much of it."

I couldnt believe it. The stupid boy, that didnt even know me, had sacraficed his life for mine! I walked over and went to me knees next to them. I saw him open an eye and look at me, "I guess their right, I do stupid things for pretty girls." Leo smiled faintly.

I nodded than said, "It should have been me, not you. You have a more important life then me!" I just shook my head as a tear fell down my cheek. Thats how it was as we sat there, all of us shedding tears in the dark.

As his breathing grew more faint I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine. Suddenly, there was a sharp spark that went up my arm through my body and into Leo. The air filled with a strong secent of herbal leaves.

Everyone sat in shock as Leo raised his head slightly, "Why are you staring?" he said confused. His was weak, but he was a whole lot stronger than it had been.

"How did this happen?" a girl called Piper asked.

"I-I dont know! Its like a miracle!" cried the Apollo boy that had said there was no hope at all, "Chiron?"

At that moment a constellation in the stars grew so bright it hurt all who looked eyes. Chiron just nodded then said "All hail Altha, daughter of the long since deceased Asclepius! God of healing and medicine!"

Strangely my first thought was 'Wait, I can have nectar and ambrosia now? Sweet!'

**Spottedfire: Good right?**

**Altha: (Dripping wet) I hate you.**

**Spottedfire: (pushes back into river) No one wants to hear from you!**

**Altha: (Grabs Spottedfire and pulls her in) Sucker! **

**Annabeth: ...Really? Can we just say bye and go guys?**

**Percy: Annabeth, darling, be careful or you'll end up in there too.**

**Annabeth: No I wont im too good for them to-noooo!**

**Spottedfire&Altha: Take that Wise Girl!**

**Percy: R&R!**


	3. I Can Hear You!

**Spottedfire: I want a waffle.**

**Altha: I like waffles.**

**Spottedfire: There all so fluffy!**

**Percy: ... I like pancakes?**

**Altha: Your an idiot (Spottedfire and Altha throw him into a dumpster)**

**Percy: No!**

**Spottedfire: He deserved it!**

**Altha: Disclaimer- Spottedfire is a girlll! not a boyyy!**

**Spottedfire: Yep! Pure girl here! I even hit like a girl!**

Altha POV

It had been two days since... well...since i've been claimed. To tell the truth, everyone heard who my father was and only a few knew who he was. Apparently he used to be god of healing and medicine. Key word, use to. Apparently he had way to much power over whether somoeone dies or not. Zues destroyed him than put him in the stars.

So, after the Athena cabin told me this I thought something along this line. 'I dont have a cabin? My dad that is a GOD is dead? How old am I?' Yeah, I was really confused, still am actually.

Lucky for me though, I made a couple new friends. Sarah, Mia, and Sirena. I'm still not all that close with them, but its nice to have someone other than the hunters. Actually, I think id rather hang out with them than the hunters!

The week was quikly coming to an end and soon Apollo would show up in his stupid poetry bus. On the last day just before Apollo came this is what happened.

"I cant believe that ill be stuck on poetry bus for five hours!" I cried out in horror.

Mia smiled than wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "come on! You survived the ride here!"

Sirena nodded in agreement, "I cant wait till you come back! This week was way to short!"

Suddenly someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder. I grabbed, twisted, and punched them. Figures when I looked at the face it was Leo.

"Im sooo sorry!"

"Im not," Mia said laughing at Leo who was in pain.

"See? Thats why I like you Mia! Laughs in the face of danger and Leo!" Sirena said laughing along with her.

I looked over at Sarah who was being extremely quite, "You ok?" I asked her.

She only barely nodded, her gaze was kinda moony looking. I smirked when I followed her qaze to Leo, who was still rubbing his stomach.

I went over to her and whispered, "Does little Rush have a crush?"

"Now your sounding like Apollo, Altha!" She said in fake horror.

Leo looked over at us, "Wait, who do you like Sarah? Maybe you can double date with me and Altha." He looked at me and winked. I was about to punch him in the gut again when Artemis appeared.

"Hello...Leo...hello girls." I smiled at the way she said Leo's name, "Altha, you have an important choice to make." I stopped smiling.

"What do you mean?" I said in surprise.

"Well, we didnt know you were a demigod, but since you are you can choose. The Hunters of Artemis or Camp Half-Blood."

I would like to say I stayed faithful to Artemis and chose her, but I liked camp! It had grown to be another home for me. How can I say good bye?

"I'm sorry, I never thought I would enjoy camp this much. I guess this means im not a hunter anymore, huh?"

Artemis nodded while my friends looked at me in shock. Than I felt myself weaken and I fell to the ground with my vision black and body numb, but I could hear them?

"Is she ok!" sounded like Sirena.

"Yes, she was just stripped of her immortality." Definetly Artemis.

I sat there in my head listening to people pick me up and take me to the infirmary. How was this possible? Was it because I was daughter of a healing god? Had to be.

Now most people would think its awesome to hear what people say about you when you cant hear. Its really not all that cool. Actually, its really anoying. They make comment like 'Is she ok?' after the Apollo kids say im fine, and 'She is so cute when she is aslee- WHACK!' Ya, that was Mia hitting Leo. It was pretty funny actually.

When they had left a another came in. "I might actually have a chance at meeting her now. She looked so nice and it was so nice of her to protect Katie. Why did Leo beat me to that stupid hound?" it was a guy. It was hard to not be able to do anything when you can hear every word someone says.

I dont know how long it was, but soon I felt my body start to wake up. I struggled to lift my eyelids. When I finally did I looked around the room I saw a boy in the corner. He had black hair, kinda like Percy's, with a single white streak. His eyes were an even richer sea green eyes, and lets just say he probably had a six pack.

His eyes were half closed when I opened mine. They snapped open and he tried to get to the door before I saw him. To late.

"Stop," he stopped, "Turn," he turned towards me, "Whats your name and why are you in here?"

"Im Matthew Ryder, son of Poseidon, " of course Poseidon always had cu-I cut of the thought right there, " and I was worried about you so I came to visit you."

"So you didnt come here just because you think im nice?" I smirked as he started to struggle with his words, "Ya, I heard you. I guess its comes from my dad."

Matthew sat there in shock, "You heard everything?" I nodded.

"Kinda sucks for you." he nodded.

That was a very good start to our very good friendship.

**Spottedfire:AWwww! How cute!**

**Altha: I approve!**

**Spottedfire: Im never going to talk about you when your unconscious.**

**Altha: ...(throws a waffle at Spottedfire)**

**Spottedfire: My true love!**

**Altha: hehehe:)**

**Percy: R&-**

**Annabeth: -R! I got it!**


	4. Kidnapped and a Pancake for Percy

**Altha: So here is the next chapter!**

**Spottedfire: I thought I was going to say that!**

**Altha:...Ummm...about that...**

**Spottedfire: You are so dea-(Altha holds up a waffle) WAFFLE!**

**Altha: :), hehehe :)**

**Annabeth: While they are busy, disclaimer time!**

**Percy: Spottedfire is a flippin girl! Not a Boy! So she cant be the author!**

**Spottedfire: WAFFLE!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O_O**

I hate him. He hates me. Isnt that great?

Ok, if you thought me and fish boy were friends, you are sadly mistaken. I HATE him! At first it was just small disagreements like where to go, or what time something was. Now its full out attacking eachother, and I usually get pulled away by either Mia, Sirena, or Sarah.

This is how our conversations would go when talking over something as simple as what time should you go to a camp sing-a-long.

"We should go over there around 7:30." I said.

"No, thats WAY to early it should be around 8:30."

"Ummm, no. Then we would miss the best part of it."

"No, thats the worst part."

"You are such an idiot fish boy."

"Dont call me that!"

"Why? Does it anoy little fish boy?"

"No it doesnt...um...healthy girl!"

"...That was your best comeback? Weak, very weak."

"Shut up!"

With that he tackled me to the ground and pinned me down. I kicked him of me and grabbed his legs and pulled. He fell and I kicked. He grabbed his side in pain then shot a stream of water at me. I got thrown back and skidded across the ground. He approached and I lay there pretending to be knocked out. He was right next to me and I grabbed some dirt and threw it in his face.

Then we got pulled apart by Leo and Sirena. I would have won. I just know it.

Now back to the present.

He was swinging his sword at me and I parried then lunged. He blocked me then tried to swing at my left side. I leaped out of the way then leaped right back in.

Most of you probably think we got a little carried away. Well, you kinda do when you were playing Capture the Flag. Right now I was losing to the combined strength of Percy and Matthew. Not a fair fight, but all I had to do was buy a little more time for Sirena, Mia, and Sarah to get to the flag then get away again.

Fish boy leaped and I fell to the ground with him and Percy smiling. "Thought you would get past us?" Matthew laughed at the thought.

I saw a flash in the trees followed by a small fire that headed straight towards Matthew. I was the one smiling now, it was nice when your friend is actually the daughter of Hestia. Mia stepped out of the woods and said "No, she was just buying us some time." Then Matthews shirt was on fire.

Percy laughed, but then he was shocked by Sirena who had just emerged beside Mia. Yep, daughter of Zues is here, now all we need is the daughter of Hermes. Then Sarah emerged running away from two Apollo kids, who ran right into Mia. She glared at them then their clothes caught fire. Their screaming was hilarious! It sounded like little girls.

We took of after Sarah and reached the river in time to see her leap across. The flag shimmered from the gray of Athena, to the shimmering fire of Hestia... or was it Hephateus? Who cares, we won!

I heard Annabeth scolding Percy and Matthew for not seeing what was going on. That was exactly why we went for those two in the first place. They had seaweed for brains!

I was at the edge of the celebrating crowd when I heard it. The softess whisper calling my name. I whipped my head around to see what it was. Nothing. I shook my head thinking I was out of my mind when something or someone said, _keep your eyes open, daughter, or you will find yourself in a position without the help of your friends. Now move away slowly from the bushes and return to the crowd._

Yep, I have officialy lost it. I looked back towards the crowd that were in the distance now. I felt a cold tingle in my back and turned around...nothing. Creepy, right? I slowly moved away towards the crowd keeping my eyes on the bushes.

"To late little girl" a boy stepped out followed by four hellhounds. Fair? No. Did he care? By the looks of it, no.

"Who are you?"

"One of the last rebbeling demigods" he said with a smile. The hounds growled at me and I took a small step back.

"Why are you here then? You kow that we have more kids then you."

"Actually, we are here on a pick-up."

"We? Who is we?"

"Well, me and the hellhounds. Didnt you see them?" He said. I knew he was toying with me, but I was just getting some time and hoping someone would find me.

"Ya, I just hoped they were fake." I murmed to myself. Then I heard someone approaching. Finally, some help!

Thats what I thought until I saw fish boy. Yep, im a gonner.

Matthew walked up and glanced at the boy, "Who are you? Altha do you know him?"

I rolled my eyes,"Yes, I know the guy who is threatning our camp and brought hellhounds, somehow, through the border!" I glared at him.

"So... is that a no?"

"Idiot, fish boy! If you didnt come here to help me then why are you here!" The boy was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"How many times do I have to say, DONT CALL ME FISH BOY!" He swung his fist and I ducked under it and swung at his gut. Water stopped my swing and threw me backwards...right into creepy boys arms.

"Well, thank you for the help! Now I wont have to chase her down." the boy smiled at Matthew as the hellhounds surrounded us. I kicked and screamed all I could, but it just resulted in me getting hit in the head with a sword hilt.

The last thing I saw before creepy boy took me away was Matthew fighting three of the four hellhounds, then everything went black. Me hearing things when im unconsious didnt help since he said nothing.

To tell the truth, I was scared.

**Matthew's POV**

I was the reason she was taken away. I was the one who threw her right into him. I feel horrible. I might hate her, but I still wish I hadnt done that. Now I had to tell the camp what happened, and I was not looking forward to seeing the combined rage of Sirena, Mia, Sarah, and Thalia.

So thats why im leaving. Im going to get her back. If she dies then ill never forgive myself. I have gathered my needed supplies. The only thing is where he took her, but I wont give up.

I will save Altha.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O**

**Altha: What was that creepy voice talking to me?**

**Spottedfire: Thats what you think of? You were just kidnapped! Also, its kinda obvious.**

**Altha: Hey! I have ADHD! Who knew?**

**Spottedfire:...idiot...**

**Altha: I will throw this pancake at you! (Holds up pancake)**

**Spottedfire:The horror!**

**Percy: MY PANCAKE!**

**Annabeth,Altha,&Spottedfire: O.O**

**Annabeth: Spottedfire has nothing against pancakes, she just like waffles better! R&R!**

**Percy: I LOVE PANCAKES!**


	5. Stupid Hydra

**Spottedfire: GIVE ME MY WAFFLE BACK!**

**Altha: I DIDNT TAKE YOUR WAFFLE!**

**Percy: GIVE ME MY PANCAKE!**

**Altha: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I DIDNT DO IT!**

**Annabeth: Come down.**

**Spottedfire: Not until she gives me my waffle back!**

**Altha: I didnt take it!**

**Percy: Wheres my pancake?**

**Annabeth:(Sigh) Spottedfire doesnt own PJO...**_**help me!**_

**o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O**

**Matthews POV**

I dodged a blast of fire and stabbed at the monster.

"STUPID MONSTER!" I cryed out as I sliced of another head and another one replaced it. Ya, fighting a hydra is no picnic.

I jumped on its back and was about to stab when a head whipped around and pushed me of. Leaping to my fee...never mind, the tail pushed me back down. The hydra trapped me under its foot. My arms trapped, I panicked. As the hydra raised its head for the final blow, a lighting bolt struck it. It screached and stumbled away.

"What the?"

"Didnt think you were did ya?" I twirled around just as Sirena, Sarah, Mia, and Leo stepped from the bushes. Poor Leo.

"Guess we found one. Wheres Altha?" Sarah said in confusion. Just then the hydra blast Mia of her feet and sent her lying into Sirena. Leo ran to see if they were alright while me and Sarah tackled the stupid hydra. Just as I, for some stupid reason, cut of the hydra heads _again_, they caught on fire. It exploded into dust right in my face.

"Ewww! Monster dust!" Sarah screamed from next to me.

"My bad, but it was the only other way." Mia shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Matthew! Thank the gods we found you!" Leo looked absolutely happy to see me before him.

"Ya, but wheres Altha? She was supposed to be with you." Mia said looking at me in confusion.

"Ummm..."What could I say! "Well, shes not with me."

"Stated the obvious. Where is she? The Rachel said that if we found you, we find Altha." Sarah said while wiping of the monster dust.

"Uhhh..."

"Shes with me, and quite happy with it too." We all wipped around, my heart beating with the adrenaline that all demigods have. There before us was that boy.

"Who are you? What have you done with Altha?" Sirena stepped forward, hands sparking with electricity.

"Im the guy that _Matthew_ here gave Altha to." he smirked at the shocked expression from the group.

"I didnt _give_ her to you! I just...umm..."

"Alex, dont hurt them." A growl came from behind the boy that Im guessing is called Alex.

"Calm down. I just wanna a little fun." He smirked at us then waved his hand. From the darkness came a group of monsters. Great, just great.

With that they attacked and we were all left to spin and wip around, killing any monster that got close enough.

"_Noooo!" _Right when the scream came, I saw Sarah fall to the ground. Leo stood over her protectively weilding a hammer.

"Have fun with them! Ill see you all later." With that he grabbed someone from the shadows and dragged them deeper into the forest.

Just leave us with the crazy monsters then.

He still had Altha and now Sarah was down. What else could happen?

**o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o...o.o.o.O.O**

**Spottedfire: Why did you take my waffle!**

**Percy: Ummm...why did you take my pancake?**

**Spottedfire:... O_O**

**Altha: Just give them both back! Then we can go back to the story!**

**Annabeth: I love muffins!**

**Altha:Noooo!**

**Spottedfire:R&R!**

**Percy: Thats my line!**

**Spottedfire: And thats my waffle, now suck it up!**


	6. I HEAR VOICES!

**Spottedfire: Sorry I took so long...but Altha locked me in a cell.**

**Altha: You shot me with a Sling Shot!**

**Spottedfire: THAT WAS PERCY! **

**Percy: AND IT WASNT A SLING SHOT...it was a muffin.**

**Annabeth: WHERES MY MUFFIN?**

**Altha and Spottedfire:(Point at Percy) He did it!**

**Percy: O.O**

**o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O**

**Althas POV**

_Why is it dark? Where am I? Where are my friends? Is anyone looking for me?_

_Dont worry my daughter, as long as I have strength my powers will find the best way for you to go._

_Who are you? Why do you speak into my mind and not to my ears?_

_If I told you than you would never learn. You must fight for what is right. Dont let them break you, and stay strong._

_**Dont listen to him, he fills your head with lies! The boy that is with you is only trying to help you find your true path! He knows about your past and will tell you. Just trust the boy and help him!**_

_Will he hurt my friends? _

_**They were never your friends! They used you because they know the power you hold! Dont let them fool you, it was just a game to them. A cruel game you shouldnt be part of.**_

_But thats all I have ever known! Them and The Hunters!_

_**They lied.**_

_NO! ARTEMIS WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!_

_**When you were born, it was told you would be great! The gods didnt want it that way though. So they destroyed any child of Asclepius. He hid all his children in places where time stands still. The rest are still there, but you were freed. By who? The boy, by Alex.**_

_...He knows about my past?_

_**Yes, and all you have to do is listen to him. What the others said is lies, all lies.**_

_They never truly cared. All they wanted were my powers! Why did I never see this coming?_

_**Alex cares. He has only wanted to protect you from the start, since he got you out of the Lotus Casino.**_

_He was the one that freed me? He's the only one that has ever cared...all I have to do is trust him? Then I will be told about my past?_

_**Exactly. So do you agree? Will you acccept your true destiny?**_

_I...I...I accept._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O**

**Altha: Sorry it was soooo short!**

**Spottedfire: But it is to hold you all of until tomorrowor Sunday!**

**Annabeth: Where did you hide my muffin Percy!**

**Percy: Ask Altha! I threw it at her!**

**Altha: Dont bring me into this Percy!**

**Annabeth: (Tackles Percy) WHY?**

**Percy: (Kisses Annabeth)**

**Annabeth: O.O**

**Spottedfire: So before they start making out, R&R!**

**Altha: MY EYES!**


End file.
